metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots
Plot synopsis needs work Some things need addressed, specifically: -If EVA shared Ocelot's vision of destroying the Patriots (or, basically, JD and all the others), why did they chase her through the city? Why'd she throw herself into a fire if she knew the body really wasn't Big Boss? Why did Liquid Ocelot hurt Snake if he knew his objective was ultimately the same? At the end, Ocelot says all he wanted was for the Patriots to be destroyed. If that's the case, why were many of his actions so brutal and evil in nature? -Why command the elite (female) soldiers and the B&B unit against Snake and everyone else if he needed their help? Answer: LIQUID HAD TAKEN OVER OCELOTS BODY!! IT WAS NOT OCELOT SENDING THE B&B AFTER SNAKE, NOR WAS IT OCELOT THAT WAS HURTING SNAKE - KylePK" WRONG!!! Ocelot was simply Liquid's Doppleganger. Meaning, Ocelot (after attaching Liquids hand) went through some sort of hypnotherapy making him BELIEVE he was liquid, and therefore it may have seemed Liquid has took over his mind, but it was just Ocelot trying to carry The Bosses dream all in his head. - KroNiKinG42o -Can it be assumed that all of this was basically a big joke just to fool the AI? If so, why? Couldn't there have been another way to hijack the system without resorting to such violent means? Does this also imply that people like Snake, Raiden, Meryl, etc. were nothing more than pawns to set the plan into motion, even if it was a GOOD plan? -How can AI _force_ someone to do things, like Drebin laundering weapons? What would have they done to him if he didn't? -Liquid Ocelot talks about Solid disrupting his REX plans at Shadow Moses... so does this mean they were also trying to bring down the Patriots then, but Snake (unknowingly) interfered with what was actually a good plan? -Was FOXDIE originally made to kill members of the Patriots, Snake being a carrier? -Speaking of which, Naomi's true intentions need some clarification as well. But, really, the actions and intentions of people like Ocelot, Naomi, Vamp are confusing to many players out there. If the whole thing was a big joke, then was Snake used once again? There was nothing else they could do but use Snake? It seems like a big plothole if you don't understand the story. User918 15:23, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Bear with me here. MGS4 is still new, and there's still stuff even I don't one hundred percent understand just yet. :First off, the whole "Liquid Ocelot being evil although his intentions were good" is because he was doing those things to fool the Patriots and others. Ocelot hurt Snake because he wanted to trick him and ultimately drive him to destroy the Patriots. It was a huge sacrifice on Ocelots part, giving up his life and pretending to be someone else so he could coerce Snake into destroying the Patriots and help EVA rescue Big Boss, this also explains why he commands everyone against Snake. EVA threw herself onto the fire perhaps as part of this deception. It's never stated how Solidus was born, so it's possible EVA carried him in her womb as well, so maybe she was trying to save her third son. It's not clear. :Next up, yes they were pretty much pawns. That's always the way when the Patriots are involved. Could there have been a less violent way? Maybe. But you could say that about anything. It played out this way because Ocelot and EVA probably thought it was the easiest way, or because they thought it would make thing ultimately better. As for them "forcing" Drebin. What would they have done? Probably killed him (they've done it before). But why wouldn't Drebin want to launder guns? It's a good way for a war orphan to get out there and make money, and he says himself that he knows little of the world outside of War, just like Snake. :I don't even know what you're referring to with this Shadow Moses bit. :The original FOXDIE was designed to kill everyone involved in the Shadow Moses incident (except for Snake) as a "sweep it under the rug" sort of thing. :In conclusion, don't worry. We're working on the story synopsis as we speak. They won't be posted on the MGS4 page however, but will be placed on the corresponding event pages. If you are confused by any of this then leave another message and I'll get back to you. --Fantomas 17:24, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Old quote Out of curiousity, where'd you get the quote? Codificate 02:21, 3 May 2006 (UTC) From a HIDECHAN! broadcast. They had a bunch of the voice actors in, and they previewed that line (in Japanese) which is going to be in the game. --Fantomas 13:12, 3 May 2006 (UTC) MPO is a big part of MGS4 The connection is there from what is said in KPR 55 and the fact Vamp(a Romanian soldier)and Raiden(of course following in the foot steps of Null/Grey Fox/Frank Jaeger) fight takes place in South America where 40 years before on the Dawn of the 70's a Russian and fox controlled military group set up base in dreams of creating "army's heaven" which was where Naked Snake First met grey fox and the events after word lead into the creation of the sons of big boss :Well, Kojima said there would be a bigger connection than that. He said that MGO's story needed to be finished before they could finish MGS4's story. There's going to be alot more to it than just being set in the same place. --Fantomas 17:34, 31 August 2007 (UTC) April fools Should this article include the MGS4/ Assassins creed April fool's joke released on tuesday? or should it be separate? See the video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlM4W4yco-Q :There's actually already a page on it here: April_Fool's_2008_joke - Selo 16:45, 3 April 2008 (UTC) New review from IGN 9.9/10 http://uk.ps3.ign.com/articles/877/877611p3.html Unlock date Will the spoiler lock end on the MGS4 release date? :Yes. We don't want the game to be spoiled for people who like to use the site. It's not fair on the people who've been waiting for so long. --Fantomas 15:22, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Midnight Release on 4/11 The local Gamestop to me (Charlotte, NC) informed me that they are doing a midnight release of MGS4 on 4/11-4/12. I hope this is true for all wherever you may live. --User:Seifert :I think the EB Games near me is opening at 12:00 at night on Wednesday for the game; I won't be able to play it until Monday though because I'm going to be out of town though.--Richard 18:43, 9 June 2008 (UTC) 360 Port? Not gonna happen. We all know it, deep down. Get over it. I just wanted to clarify (in case people think I'm being a Sony fanboy) that I don't even own a PS3, I only own a 360. As I said on this page (which was removed by some blatantly bitter 360 fanboy), Snake uses a PS3 controller in-game to control Metal Gear Mk. II, and the appearance of heavy Sony advertising (PSP and PS3 make in-game appearances, and Sony Ericsson phones being used by some characters) further hinders the possibility of a port. Hideo Kojima himself has also commented that he's "fed up of being asked" about the possibility of a 360 port, stating it will never happen, as the 360 is not powerful enough to properly render Octocamo, which as we all know is pretty important. So there's that. End of story. --Fantomas 07:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) "Guns of the Patriots" Can we come to an agreement on what to call the events that unfold during MGS4? I know there's Liquid Sun, Solid Sun, Third Sun, Old Sun, etc., but as far as all encompassing, I've just been referring to it as "The Guns of the Patriots Plan" as that's what Liquid called it on the Volta. Any opinions? -- Ocelot youth 15:36, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Me and Selo came to the conclusion that "Guns Of The Patriots" is fine. That's also what the template says: --Fantomas 17:11, 23 July 2008 (UTC) FOXDIE and AGING: The demise of Solid Snake. Solid Snake appears old in MGS4 since he was either injected with FOXDIE or it is a side effect of his conception as an artificially created human being. In the end of MGS4, Snake is said to have been dying and spends his remaining days alone. Numerous articles also indicate that MGS4 is the final story and that there will no longer be a Metal Gear sequel since Solid Snake is dying and that eliminating Ocelot is his final mission. However the story can still continue because of the following arguments: 1) Naked Snake his father was presumed to be dead but was in fact alive and is kept alive by the patriots through Nanotechnology. 2) If the patriots wish to keep Solid Snake alive, they would have developed a similar remedy for cloned warriors. 3) In addition, when Naked Snake dies it is due to unknown reasons. It is presumed that Naked Snake was killed by the Patriots remotely at that instance after revealing truths to Solid Snake. Power therefore is at the hands of the patriots and it is they who determine which soldier lives or dies. 4) In early 2008, an article indicated that Hideo Kojima is thinking about Metal Gear Solid 5. It was also announced that MGS4 was written in a way which indicated that it is the final story... or is it? --Solidgear 05:51, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :This has been said to be the last game "featuring Snake," and the last MGS by Hideo Kojima. So, Snake and Otacon live happily ever after. Take that with a box of salt, though, because he's failed about 3 times to break away from the series before... Snake is dying because of his shortened telomeres as a result of the cloning process. Big Boss died as a result of the new FOXDIE the Patriots created to kill off the ex-Patriots (EVA, Ocelot, and Big Boss). The Patriots as we know them are eliminated at the end of the game, more or less. :As for your idea, Snake is still infected with the new FOXDIE, and if he were to live longer eventually it would mutate into a communicable strain. The technology to keep an individual alive indefinitely was developed by Naomi, and even she couldn't find a solution to Snake's FOXDIE problem. I forget how long he has to live, but it's less than a year. In my opinion you could have one more adventure, tops, and it would probably involve monkeys... - Kuukai2 07:47, 27 July 2008 (UTC) MGS4:Existance For weeks now I've been hearing Konami regestered a game called Metal Gear Solid 4: Existance, Can anyone prove this? (I'm not logged in right now but my name is Greg) :Where are you hearing it? Sounds fishy to me. --Fantomas 07:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I just read some stuff about it. They've definitely registered it, but at this point it is impossible to say what it could be. --Fantomas 07:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Most Depressing story of them all? Anybody else feel the same? This was the only game that I have played that I cried (when Snake "killed himself" I think others did the same, but won't admit it.--Antirules187 09:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Not True! Who said that MGS4 isn't gonna win over any new fans? This is my first metal gear game, and I'm not a fan of stealth genre but I love this game!--Canadian Reject 00:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Petition for Improvement Update As I'm trying to get the Big Boss emblem I noticed a few things that were missing from the game that would be nice extra touches. It would be awesome if Konami made these an online update and really wouldn't take a lot of time or resources. Maybe we can rally the community to sign a petition to Konami to make these changes. - Add the stats and emblems to the pause screen so you can easily check your time, kills, etc. - Take away the item and weapon window limit eliminating the need to dive back into the pause menu to reorganize your stuff. MGS 1 and 2 had no limit, they only added that with 3. They could be kept in categories like in MGS 2 so up/down scrolls through groups(handguns,rifles,etc) and left/right through individual items. - Make the radar/baseline map on at all times so I don't need to equip the solid eye as an item. This would free up the slot for say the ipod or muka(which I keep on a lot during boss fights). He is wearing it at all times anyway isn't he? - Make a "restart at last checkpoint" or "load" option in pause screen so I don't have to quit and reload from the main menu. - Customizable controls, why do you fire with L1 and R1 instead of L2 and R2? I mean come on use the real triggers Konami! The could have easily given us some customization presets here like a legacy set up for those of us who wanted to use the older controls or better yet the ability to remap the buttons entirely. For a game that cost something like $30 million to make it seems a huge oversight that no one thought of this. --Raidensan 21:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Online petitons never work. Plus, this game has been out for nearly a year and a half so the odds of them going back to it just to change some really minor stuff no-one really cares about is very slim. They definitely won't change the item/weapon window limit because that breaks part of the games realism and they'd have to change a chunk of the games code just to implement it (the heavier the items Snake currently carries effect his Psyche). At the end of the day if this is something you feel strongly about go ahead and do it, but, and no offence is meant by this, I don't think people care that much. --Fantomas 23:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sunny's outside friend Listed as "Local Boy" in the credits, I just wanted to know why there's a civilian child on a military base fishing in a cornfield at a private wedding? Also I think that "a civilian child on a military base fishing in a cornfield at a private wedding" better describes him than "local boy". :Where was it implied they were on a military base? Ghost Leader 18:42, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Code?? Is the code to turn the violence off, seen at the trivia section of Guns Of The Patriots, real? I highly doubt it, because this is the only website i've ever seen it! New Metal Gear I found out they announced Metal Gear Solid 5. No lie. Look on youtube. It was on IGN saying how Kojima talked about it. 25th Anniversary US release? Kind of curious, I know they released a 25th Anniversary Edition in Europe and Japan. Is there any word of this edition coming to US territories? Or are we just getting the Greatest Hits?TangoMike (talk) 00:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Dates of events in MGS4 MGS4 is set in the year 2014, but there seems to be a possible lead as to what month events begin. Inside the Nomad, Philanthropy's mobile base of operations, there are three chickens which lay eggs. Sunny has a clipboard with monthly sections keeping track of the eggs she gathers. The clipboard shows recent activity in March, and none in April, implying that the month that the game events occur in is March. We see too that the month of March on the clipboard has less markings on it than those made in February or January, furthering the notion that the month hasn't yet run its course due simply to the fact that chickens haven't produced their normal average number of eggs. So, It's possible that March 2014 is when MGS4 at least begins. What exact day is difficult to tell, but there seems to be at least nearly one half the number of eggs marked down as gathered for March as compared to the previous months. Perhaps an average could be applied, and a date suggested based off of math regarding the number of markings to how many days there are in a month, but it would still be just a guess. This clipboard and my above described findings can be viewed using the MK.II/III during the MISSION BRIEFIING cinemas from Acts 1-4. Written 27MAR2014 :First off, when you're trying to sign, try to use four tildes ("~"). That being said, though, that is interesting. I made sure to note it. You seem to be onto something. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, very interesting find. However, the fact that it doesn't change during each act suggests that its a static "prop" for the cutscenes, and possibly a random choice of the artist regarding the month, rather than a definitive story date. Definitely worth noting in "Behind the scenes" though. --Bluerock (talk) 12:22, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Snake peeks up Naomi's skirt - theory I was very annoyed that Kojima included this - having a "pervy" easter egg hidden somewhere in the game is one thing, but including this in an actual cinematic with main characters just undermines the the game - it's supposed to be MGS, not Duke Nukem Forever. Here's my alternate theory on this though.- Snake didn't trust Naomi (she had injected him with FOXDIE after all, and she did turn out to be a double agent at the end) - so he did look up her skirt but not for pervy reasons, he was looking to see if she was hiding something (such as a gun or a tracking device). 18:38, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Talk pages are for discussing actual changes to the articles. Theory discussion should be in the forums/blogs. --Bluerock (talk) 19:35, May 12, 2015 (UTC)